Abstract. The Analysis and Modeling Core will support the Program by 1) developing optimal study design and modeling methods for measuring and comparing S(H)IV reactivation from latency in monkeys treated with bNAbs or FTY-720; 2) developing analytical approaches for identifying early sources of SIV reactivation and quantification of reservoir `re-seeding' following analytical treatment interruption (ATI); 3) analyzing immune dynamics and viral selection during ATI and rebound; and 4) coordinating and integrating analysis between Projects 1 & 2, and providing data and analysis tools to the broader research community. The AMC will be integrated closely within all projects and sub-projects to ensure that the experimental and animal research is designed and conducted to maximize our ability to dissect the dynamics of viral reactivation and the impact of antibodies and cell migration on this. Members of the AMC will work closely with the Project leaders to develop optimal study designs, including parameters such as sampling times and depth of sequencing required. PHS 398/2590 (Rev. 06/09) Page Continuation Format Page